bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/My Top 5 - First-Person Shooters
Hey and welcome back to another issue of My Top 5, where I tell you guys what my favorites through the use of a top 5 list similar to those that people do on the internet. Today, I'll be covering one of the most influential genres in the gaming industry: first-person shooters. Now as this list is called My Top 5, what gives these games their ranks are a matter of my opinion, so anyone who disagrees with what I have to say about the game or series just leave a comment below on what you feel about what I have to say. Now before I start the list, I know that first-person shooters are mostly popular for their online multiplayer. I do not play online at all as I don't have internet connection on any of my consoles, so I'll mainly be focusing on the story / campaign mode as well as the gameplay for the represented games. Also, I'm only focusing on games that are restricted to the first-person view, so any games where the first-person view is optional such as Grand Theft Auto V ''for the newer consoles are out. Also at the end of the main list, there will be an honorable mention. Just like before, I'll set up a poll where you guys have to vote on which you believe is my sixth favorite first-person shooter. With all that out of the way, here are my five favorite first-person shooters. Number 5 'Call Of Duty ''series' The Call Of Duty ''series have come a really long way since it's introduction back in 2003. Expanding over several different continuities, the ''Call Of Duty ''series tells the tale of different soldiers which also having that quality of playing an interactive action movie. My favorite titles in the series thus far include ''Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Black Ops ''as those games had the best stories so far in the series. Now you may be wondering why this series is at the bottom (or top I should say) of this list. Well ever since the release of ''Modern Warfare 3, the series has been going downhill in terms of campaign. Modern Warfare 3 ''was a horrible conclusion to the epic ''Modern Warfare trilogy. Black Ops II ''had a very boring campaign filled with forgettable characters. ''Ghosts ''had potential, but it fell flat on it's ass. ''Advanced Warfare ''was probably the first decent title in the series since ''Black Ops, but it just didn't felt anything like a Call Of Duty ''game. And as for ''Black Ops III, just play the campaign or watch a walkthrough and you'll see why I dislike that game as well. And now Infinity Ward, the original creators of the series, are taking the series to space with it's new game, Infinite Warfare. Really? Bad enough that the campaigns have been lacking any good quality, now they're ripping off Halo and Destiny? Because of these awful sequels that Activision keeps pumping out, I can't help but feel tainted love for my beloved entries. And because of my tainted love which people write songs about, the Call Of Duty ''series is at the bottom (or top) of my favorites. Number 4 'Doom ''series' The first Doom ''was the game that revolutionized the first-person genre back in the early 1990s and despite it's age is still a lot of fun to play. The series consists of at least three main entries with a fourth one coming out this month and several spin-offs, but just for the sake of it I'm going to focus only on the main entries. The main games are split into two different canons, but they follow the same premise. You play as a space marine who happens to be the only survivor after an incident involving the facility's portal technology going wrong, unleashing hordes of demons from Hell. You only mission is to kill every demon between you and Hell, preventing them from reaching Earth. Well okay, the demons do reach Earth in ''Doom II, but overall you have to kill everything that gets in your way. There's not much of a story to the first two games, but they're still fast-pacing action games that are still worth playing despite their age. Doom 3 on the other hand pretty much left the fast-pacing action for a survival horror feeling and while it was an okay game, it just didn't feel anything like Doom. Luckily, the new game coming out this month will return the series to its roots, bringing us fast-pacing action again with glory kills for killing stunned enemies. Because of the lack of a story and because of Doom 3's disappointing execution, I feel that this series deserves the number 4 spot. Please note, this is not me hating on the series. I just played better games in the genre and you're about to what they are next. Number 3 Medal Of Honor series' The Medal Of Honor ''series is one of the most unique shooters in the industry that sadly met it's demise no thanks to EA's lack of management and it's rival, the ''Call Of Duty ''series. The series is most well-known for it's portrayal of the second World War and for having that Steven Spielberg / ''Saving Private Ryan ''vibe to them, mostly because Steven Spielberg did have a hand in the creation of the series. In most of the games, you play as an OSS operative sent in behind enemy lines to disrupt their progress and to give the allies a fighting chance in the war. A couple of the later WWII games focuses on the 82nd Airborne Division as they fight across war-torn Europe in order to push the Germans back into Germany. The WWII games were just flat-out fun and challenging at times, making them the best WWII shooters in the industry. And then, there's the 2010 reboot and it's sequel, ''Warfighter. Both games were good in their own right, taking us to the battlefields of the Afghanistan telling true stories through fictitous characters, but sadly no one cared about the war efforts going on across the sea. And it didn't help that EA made the stupid decision of releasing Warfighter ''early while Danger Close was still working the bugs out. Because of this stupid decision, ''Medal Of Honor ''has pretty much been on hold. Hopefully in the future though, EA will revive the series. Whether to continue the story where ''Warfighter ''left off or take us back to WWII or even remake the first game for current-gen consoles, I just hope to see this legendary revived once again. As for this series' rank on my list, due to the cinematic feel to the games and because of it's great stories told throughout each installment, I am happy to give this series the number 3 spot. Number 2 'Brothers In Arms ''series' If you haven't figured it out yet, I love WWII shooters. And this series is no exception. The main installments follows the story of two soldiers, Matt Baker and Red Hartsock, as they lead their squad of men through both critical operations in the second World War: Overation Overlord and Operation Market Garden. It's full of well-rounded characters that are just so easy to have a connection wth. And what makes these games special is that it's also a tactial shooter. So instead of going all guns-blazing, you have to get a part of your squad to provide surpressing fire while have another part of your squad to go flank the enemy. Standing out in the open while getting shot at will result in certain death. Doesn't sound good when you think about it, but it gives the series that realistic feeling as well as that Saving Private Ryan ''/ ''Band Of Brothers ''feeling. There's been only three main installments thus far with a potential fourth entry possibly being made by Gearbox Software as we speak. With it's great storytelling and great characters, I am glad to at least give this series the number 2 spot. And Finally, Number 1 'Halo ''series' I get by now that the Halo ''series has extended outside of the first-person genre to other genres like real-time strategy and so forth, but it's the first-person games in the series that have made the biggest impact on the industry. If you guys don't know what ''Halo ''is all about, then you either don't have an Xbox or you just don't game at all. ''Halo ''tells the tale of mankind in a war against an alliance of aliens called the Covenent. In the main entries, you play as a super-solder called the Master Chief who is accompanied by an A.I. named Cortana. Throughout the series, he and Cortana stop the Covenent or other hostile lifeforms that threaten the entire universe as well as mankind as a whole. One of the recurring plotlines involve the ringworlds called Halos which are super-weapons which will have devastating affects if activated. The campaigns to each of the games are quite engaging and each one has an excellent story to tell. The same can be said for the spin-offs with the exception of ''Halo: Reach. And not to mention the lore behind the entire series is very rich. So much has happened throughout the Halo ''universe that just playing the games don't cut getting to know the entire story. Out of all the entries in the entire list, I am glad to say that ''Halo ''is my favorite first-person shooter and I can't to see this series as it reaches new heights. Honorable Mention And now, here's my little game. I have a sixth favorite game. But you have to guess what it is. There's no prize sadly, but it should be kinda fun though. So here we go. Which is my sixth favorite first-person shooter? Peter Jackson's King Kong Homefront Jurassic: The Hunted I don't have a sixth favorite fps. I'm lying. Muhahaha. XD I will unveil the answer as soon as Monday. Until then, vote and see if your guess is correct. And Now, The Unveiling If you have guessed '''Peter Jackson's King Kong and surprisingly no one has, then you would have been correct. In this game adaptation of the 2005 film, you play as both Jack Driscoll and King Kong. In the parts where you play as Jack, which is all set in first-person, you go around Skull Island with your crew members battling against the population of deadly dinosaurs while also on a mission to rescue Ann from the big ape himself, King Kong. Jack has to use any weapons he can get his hands on to fight back, from firearms like Thompsons and Lugers to bonely remains of fallen beasts. The game can get really tense and frightening when in the shoes of Jack, from battling the raptors to distracting the scariest beast of all, the V-Rex. But when you play as Kong for the other parts of the game, which is only set in third-person, it's pretty much a different experience. When you play as Kong, you'll be smashing through structures made by the hostile Natives as well as battling against the other large beasts of Skull Island, including again the V-Rex. This game is easily one of the best first-person shooters that I've ever played. I just wish I had a copy of the game. It's been nearly ten years since I played the game and I really miss it. I guess I could get it from Amazon the next time I go on there. If you guessed Jurassic: The Hunted, then sorry you were wrong. While this game had it's moment, it was nowhere near good or awesome compared to Peter Jackson's King Kong. In this game, you play as Navy Seal Craig Dylan who's mission is to find the Dr. Sayrus while accompanied by Amando "Rock" Depiedra and the missing doctor's daughter, Sabrina. But when they enter the Bermuda Triangle, a freakist storm happens and they end up on an island, but with a catch: they entered through some time-traveling portals and they end up 65 million years in the past. With all sorts of different weapons from different time periods, Dylan has to use anything that he gets his hands on to battle the prehistoric beasts that he comes across, from smaller enemies such as the Deinonychus (think of them as the raptors from Jurassic Park) to smaller Velociraptors, to larger enemies such as the T-Rex and Spinosaurs. This game had some potential, but with all those raptors coming at you at once and those awful fortress moments when you have to defend your position against an oncoming wave of raptors (think the raptor version of Nazi Zombies), this game is overall a pain in the butt to play. And the story, while having a b-movie like quality to it, wasn't anything to praise the game for. I rarely play this game now, and for good reason too. If you have the chance to play this game, I recommend that you save your money for something better. Finally if you guessed Homefront, then you were also wrong here. ''Homefront ''tells the story of the near-future where North Korea and South Korea unit together and then launch an invading force on US soil after an EMP strike and poluting the Mississippi River with radiation, spliting the country in two. The game follows a squad of guerrilla fighters as they attempt to steal a few tankers filled with gasoline and deliver them to the US forces in San Francisco. The story had potential, but it is just too short and overall felt rushed. And the characters, they barely stand out of the crowd. They're pretty much one-dimensional. The gameplay at least felt solid and some of the missions were a challenge to complete. However, I felt that there could have been more to the story. The whole North/South Korean invasion of the US was something new and had that ''Red Dawn ''feeling to it. If only Koas Studios and John Milius spend more time with the story, then it would have been a great really worth talking about. Oh well, let's hope ''Homefront: The Revolution ''surpasses everything that the first game established. Odd are, yeah it will. And that's my list of first-person. Got anything to say, leave a message in the comments below. Have a good week, everyone. Category:Blog posts